The present invention relates to a package for containing and dispensing absorbent articles. Proper selection and use of such articles is communicated by means of using the same distinctive color-coding system associated with the articles and their packaging, and a window that displays the thickness of the article. In preferred embodiments, the invention relates to absorbent articles for absorbing bodily fluids, especially menses.
Surprisingly, some of the problems associated with the proper selection and use of such articles is traceable to modern developments in the technologies used to improve consumer satisfaction. Improvements made in modern absorbent articles in an effort to increase in-use comfort and consumer satisfaction have resulted in the proliferation of sizes, shapes, conformations and brands in the field of disposable absorbent articles such as feminine care articles. Because of the proliferation of sizes, shapes, conformations and brands in the field of disposable absorbent articles, customers have difficulty differentiating between the many types of articles and the variations of article characterizations within these article types.
Differentiation and selection of consumer articles on store shelves is difficult due to the many types of articles and variations of article characterizations within these article types. Differentiation and selection of articles is also particularly difficult when the artwork, color, and/or shape of the package changes. In addition, differentiation and selection of catamenial articles on store shelves are particularly difficult due to the many choices of article absorbencies such as: light absorbency, regular absorbency, and extra absorbency and article configurations, for example, daytime articles, nighttime articles, winged versions and the like.
Consumers do not make the proper selection because they are uncertain of the size, shape, and bulk of the absorbent article. A contributing factor to the consumer""s uncertainty occurs when a consumer is not able to estimate by visual inspection the size, shape, and bulk of absorbent articles such as baby diapers, sanitary napkins, and adult incontinence garments. As a result of the consumer""s uncertainty, the consumer may make an inadvertent selection of a low absorbency catamenial for use on a high flow day, which can result in considerable dissatisfaction. Whatever the reason, it is problematic for a manufacturer when a well-designed article is judged by its users to be sub-optimal in performance, when the real problem stems from selection errors, which result in misuse.
Moreover, the consumer may solve the problem of lack of visual inspection by undesired means. Where the package does not show the article visually, consumers may resort to opening the package to visually inspect the article. Although the consumer may be satisfied about visually inspecting the article, the package of articles are left open and may not be resalable. Thus, allowing the customer to visually inspect the article through the package is a benefit to the merchant and/or owner.
Proper selection of consumer articles requires explicit labeling and/or instructions. Despite considerable attention being given to such matters, mistakes continue to be made by consumers. In some instances, the consumer may be inattentative, unable to determine the thinness or thickness of the article, or may have a limited amount of time to make a selection of a given article. In others, linguistic difficulties may contribute to improper selection and usage.
Typical instructional matter pertaining to the proper selection and use of absorbent articles conventionally comprises printed text, pictures, diagrams, labels, and combinations thereof. The objective of any optimal instructional matter is to be univocal, i.e., to convey a message regarding proper selection and usage in such a clear, concise, and exact manner that essentially any user, regardless of distractions or adverse conditions, is prompted to choose and employ the article correctly.
Often color is used to convey a particular performance characteristic of a given article. For example, at least one manufacturer of catamenial tampons uses color-based signals on both the outer packaging and the wrapper of such tampons to denote absorbent capacity. In such articles, different colors are used to represent different article characteristic levels (in this case absorbency). For example, a green band on the package and wrapper of a tampon might signal a xe2x80x9csuperxe2x80x9d absorbency tampon, while a blue band might signal a xe2x80x9cregularxe2x80x9d absorbency tampon.
Moreover, a woman""s menstrual cycle is typically characterized by initial xe2x80x9cmild flowxe2x80x9d days, followed by xe2x80x9cmedium flowxe2x80x9d days, and concluding with xe2x80x9clow flowxe2x80x9d days. In order to meet the need for feminine protection during the entire sequence, at least one manufacturer has begun the sale of kits, which contain multiple disposable absorbent catamenials having extra, regular, and light absorbent capacities, respectively. In this way, the need for protection can be met with as little discomfort as possible to the user over the entire menstrual cycle. Alternatively, light, regular, and extra absorbency articles can be sold separately or as a complete line of articles. Compliance with the prescribed sequence of usage is a prerequisite for the successful completion of any multi-phase regimen. This also applies to the aforesaid kits.
Accordingly, the proper usage of extra, regular, or light capacity absorbent articles begins with the proper selection of such articles. The present invention provides an easy and intuitive package for selecting the proper absorbency, which provides a consumer benefit and ensures that the right article will be taken home.
The present invention encompasses a package comprising a container comprising a layer having an interior surface and an exterior surface. The layer forms an interior space. A plurality of absorbent articles forms a stack within the interior space of the container. Each of the absorbent articles has a thickness and is individually wrapped in a wrapper. The wrapper of each of the absorbent articles has a distinctive color. The exterior surface of the container has a graphic which has a distinctive color and a first window in the container. The first window reveals at least a portion of the thickness of at least one of the absorbent articles and at least a portion of the distinctive color of the wrapper.
The absorbent articles can comprise catamenial articles. Specifically, the absorbent articles can comprise sanitary napkins and interlabial devices.
In addition, the package can comprise a second window wherein the second window is a repurchase indicator.
The present invention can also encompass a package comprising a container comprising a layer having an interior surface and an exterior surface. The layer forms an interior space. A stack of absorbent articles are contained within the interior space. Each of the absorbent articles has a thickness and is individually wrapped in a wrapper. The wrapper of the absorbent articles provides a signal which indicates a pre-determined absorbent article performance characteristic. The signal of the pre-determined performance characteristic is displayed as a distinctive color on the wrapper of each of the absorbent articles and the exterior surface of the container. The container comprises a window. The window reveals at least a portion of the thickness of the absorbent article and at least a portion of the distinctive color of the wrapper. The signal of the pre-determined performance characteristic for the wrapper of the absorbent articles and for the exterior of the container signal the same pre-determined performance characteristic. Moreover, the signal of the pre-determined performance characteristics may comprise different color intensities of the same hue. Specifically, the package can comprise at least two different absorbent articles which have distinct and dissimilar pre-determined article performance characteristics wherein the pre-determined article performance characteristic is absorbent capacity. The package may also have exterior surfaces of the layer which further comprises a colored section having a color which substantially matches the color of the wrapper to signal the performance characteristic of the articles.
In another embodiment, the package comprises a container having a layer having an interior surface and an exterior surface. The layer forms an interior space. A stack of absorbent articles are contained within the interior space. Each of the absorbent articles has a thickness and a color. The color provides a signal which indicates a pre-determined absorbent article performance characteristic. The signal of the pre-determined performance characteristic is displayed on the articles and the exterior surface of the container. The container comprises a window. The window reveals at least a portion of the thickness of the absorbent article and the signal of the performance characteristic of the article. Moreover, the package of each of the articles is further packaged in an individual article wrapper wherein the wrapper also signals the pre-determined article performance characteristic.